Elena and Rebekah
This is the relationship between the Doppelgänger Elena Gilbert and the Original Vampire Rebekah Mikaelson. When Elena was a human and a new vampire, they didn't get along really well ever since Elena daggered Rebekah. They had an unhealthy rivalry. However, after Elena turned her humanity off, they became good friends and partners in crime, having similar goals and interests. After April, Elena was Rebekah's first friend and since she turned her humanity off, Elena's only friend is Rebekah. Rebekah was the only person Elena trusts and she considers her an ally during that time. Season Three Elena first met Rebekah in The Reckoning, when she brings Tyler Lockwood to Klaus. Her first words upon seeing Elena are "So this is the Doppelganger? The Original was much prettier." After finding out that Elena has her necklace, Rebekah angrily bites her. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Klaus left Rebekah (aka Barbie Klaus) behind, so she enrolls herself in Mystic Falls High, and becomes the annoying new popular girl. She also asks Damon to flirt with Rebekah in front of her, which she feels a bit jealous of when she sees. In Ordinary People, Elena and Alaric are attempting to translate the runes that were found on the caves. Rebekah's name appears there, as well as the rest of her family's. In attempt to find out more about the family history, Elena decides to go meet Rebekah in attempt to befriend her, or at least blackmail her with Mikael. Elena attempts to ask her at school, but she simply walks away ignoring her. Rebekah is then forced into the corner with the blackmail of Mikael's' awakening, which then causes Rebekah to invite Elena over. Elena goes to the Salvatore Boarding House, Rebekah's temporary residence since Klaus left town. At first she attempts to distract Elena with prom dresses, but eventually Elena gets the history from Rebekah. Elena brings out her claws and pushes on Rebekah's buttons, knowing that Rebekah is like your normal average teenage girl; wanting to fall in love, be accepted and have friends. Rebekah then tells her about her necklace and the Original Witch, Esther. In Homecoming, Elena manages to convince Rebekah to help them in their plan to kill Klaus, along with Stefan and Damon. Stefan calls Klaus, but Klaus remains skeptical and demands to talk to Rebekah. Rebekah then confirms that Mikael's' body is there at their home. Elena later goes to see Rebekah, who is preparing herself for the Homecoming Ball. Rebekah presents herself as a girl who just wants to be normal and loved, to have her first dance. Elena and Rebekah bond when Elena says thank you to her for her help. Rebekah begins to get teary-eyed about her brothers' death, but then Elena puts her necklace back on her. As she does so, she stabs her with the White Oak Dagger, temporarily neutralizing her. In The New Deal, Klaus is looking for Rebekah. Klaus threatens Elena, so she gives him back Rebekah so that he can spare Jeremys' life. In Dangerous Liaisons, the Mikaelson family is ready to present themselves to Mystic Falls as a reunited family. Rebekah is still looking for revenge after Elena having neutralized her, so she decides to ask her ex boyfriend and best friend Matt out to the ball, with the intentions of killing him to hurt Elena's' feelings. She however has pity on Matt, and decides not to hurt him. Elena links together all of the family, so that if one dies, so does the other. In All My Children, Elena is feeling bad about her part in Esther's plan, and Elijah confronts Elena. He then kidnaps Elena, and sets Rebekah as her guard in the caves. Alaric daggers Kol, which temporarily neutralizes all of the Originals. Elena has enough time to run before Elijah pulls the dagger out, so she goes to a place blocked by a witch where a Vampire cannot enter. Running out of patience, Rebekah spills gasoline all over the area she is in, and lights some matches. Elena however, manages to convince Rebekah that if Damon and Stefan solve the situation, she would of used all of her revenge up, instead of a slow antagonizing one. In The Departed, Rebekah attempts to kill Elena (and Matt) by driving his truck off of Wickery Bridge. This is because Elena's life is tied to Alaric's and if she dies, then so will he. Rebekah stands on the bridge, with Elena screaming at Matt to look out. He swerves and drives over the bridge, crashing into the water. Presumably, Rebekah didn't know that Elena had vampire blood in her system. Season Four In Growing Pains ''Rebekah is attacked for causing Elena's death and turning her into a vampire. Rebekah seems pleased that Elena will die from not competing the transformation in 24 hours. They're both catured and she has a change of heart after seeing Elena almost getting Elena one of the the guard's blood. In ''The Rager ''Elena attends the anti-curfew at Rebakah's house. There she and Bek get into a scuffle resulting in Elena's daylight ring being taken off and throw in the sink. Elena burns without it and Damon helps her get it back. In ''After School Special ''After discovering she has been undraggared. Elena is compelled to tell her truth feelings about Stefan which brings Bek's joy as they all know pain and misery along with heartbreak something she has carried all of her vampire life. In ''Down the Rabbit Hole, Rebekah, Stefan, Bonnie, Damon, Elena, Vaughn and Jeremy are all searching for The Cure on The Island. Rebekah wants the cure for herself, but Stefan says that no matter what, he will always give the cure to Elena. Rebekah is furious because of this, and takes Stefan out. When Elena finds out that Rebekah also wants the cure, she admits that she doesn't deserve it over anybody else and so has to accept her life as it is. Rebekah also saves Elena from a trap on The Island, despite Elena having tried killing Rebekah in past situations. In Because the Night, Elena and Rebekah became friends and partners in crime in their joint attempt to find The Cure. They go to a bar together with Damon Salvatore, where they engage in a feeding threesome. Damon invites Rebekah to take her share and then wonders off, giving Elena and Rebekah time to bond. Rebekah offers to help to find the cure, but Elena states that it'd be easier for her to do it herself, because she finds herself more rational and considers Rebekah a walking bag of neuroses. After that, she goes up to the rooftop to seduce Damon with sex, which ultimately does not work. Damon threatens to break her neck and chain her up, when suddenly Rebekah appears and snaps his neck, giving them leads onto Katherine's' whereabouts. They also steal his car, where they go on their journey to find The Cure. In American Gothic, Elena and Rebekah make a temporary stop in a town, where Elena decides to take a bite from a random woman getting in her car. Rebekah begins to get infuriated that they are making a stop, but the woman says Katherine, what are you doing?!, implying that Katherine must be somewhere nearby. Katherine had compelled the woman, which made her unable to give any proper information, except for the fact that she had shared her secret with many people in the town, but they rendered useless to explain it to anybody else. Rebekah and Elena then find Katherine Pierce and begin to ask her about the whereabouts of The Cure. Rebekah stabs Katherine's' hand, so that she doesn't move. Katherine then makes a cunning plan; she gives The Cure and Rebekah gives her freedom back. Katherine later has a meeting with somebody named EM, which Elena goes to instead, because of her resemblance. Elena and Rebekah then bond over joking with Katherine and mocking her, Elena removing her jacket, bracelets and watch. Damon and Stefan then find Rebekah and Katherine. In Pictures of You, Elena shows that she cares about Rebekah in a twisted way: she wants her dream of being named Prom Queen to come true, and when Bonnie is named Prom Queen instead, she tries to kill April out of revenge for not making Rebekah Prom Queen. On the other hand, Rebekah hints at Matt that Elena wants to kill Bonnie, though she doesn't want anyone to know that she told him, showing that having Elena's trust is important to her. Furthermore, Elena openly tells Rebekah that, because of her past actions, she doesn't think that she is a good person, which is why she has to force other people to make her the Prom Queen. In this episode, it is also revealed that Elena now lives with Rebekah. In The Walking ''This the first time they see eachother since Elena's switch is on. Elena tells Rebekah that they're not friends since she must been 'out of her mind when her switch was off' when Rebekah asked Elena about their status. Rebekah seems hurt by Elena, but soon covers it up. Quotes Season Three :Rebekah:'' "You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt." :- Dangerous Liaisons ---- :Rebekah: "Do you think I want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chit-chat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back? Of course not, but for some reason everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save your life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage." :- All My Children ---- :Elena: "The cave where you carved your family`s names is covered in symbols, the story of your family. How your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It`s the combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother. And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the original witch. Not Mikael, Klaus." :- Ordinary People ---- :Rebekah: "So, this is the latest doppelganger. The original one was much prettier." :- The Reckoning ---- Season Four :Rebekah: "And what if he can't? He's stronger than you. You know I could help you. You want the cure off the table and I want it. We can work together." :Elena: "Work together... Don't you hate me?" :Rebekah: "I hated the moral, self-righteous version of you but.. this ones' not so bad. Maybe its' your new haircut." ---- :Elena: "Do you even remember what its' like to be human? Weak, fragile, dull. Why would you want to go back to that?" :Rebekah: "Because some day I want a family. My own." :Elena: "And that's' exactly why I don't want your help. The best part about having no emotions is that I can think rationally. I'll do whatever it takes to get this done. You're the opposite; a pile of neuroses, insecurities, hopes and dreams." :Rebekah: "You just made me miss the old Elena." :- Because the Night ---- :Elena: (to Rebekah) "Have I mentioned I can't stand the sound of your voice?" :- American Gothic ---- :Rebekah: (to Elena) "Yes, and last time I checked you're living in my house 'cause I'm the only one that can tolerate you, so you don't have to be so rude." :Elena: (to Rebekah) "Then I want to come with you. Yeah, I'll keep an eye on you to make sure that you pass Elijah's test. As soon as you've gotten the cure, it'll be gone for good and no one will be able to use it on me."\ :- Pictures of You ---- :Elena: "Remember that time you tortured me until I told you how to find the cure? You ruined my relationship with Stefan and then you trapped us with a werewolf?" :Rebekah: "Yeah. So?" :Elena: "So you're not a good person. You're not gonna win this cure by being yourself. So just stand there and refrain from talking, okay?" :- Pictures of You Gallery Season Three ORDP (3).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg Elena-and-rebekah.jpg Normal -0538.jpg Elena RebekahDL.JPG Tumblr m4vcrmb20K1rnuzwy.gif|Rebekah attacks Elena tumblr_mhhn0i94Wy1rewa7oo1_500_large.gif Season Four Rebekah-and-Elena-in-4_03-The-Rager.png TVD410B 0067b.jpg-6e5763e7-t3.jpg VD410HD 0906.jpg VD410HD 0909.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (5) 595.jpg The Vampire Diaries - Episode 4.13 - Into the Wild - Full Set of Promotional Photos (6) 595.jpg S4ep13-12.png S4ep13-22.png Rebekah-and-Elena-in-4.17-Because-the-Night.png Becausethenightelenaandrebekah.jpg Elena-and-rebecca-road-trip.jpg Rebekahelenavoice.gif RebekahElena4x18.png rebekaheelan418.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-41.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-42.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-44.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-54.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-55.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-56.jpg Elenarebekah4x19.jpg Trivia *Elena daggered Rebekah through her back in Homecoming, which caused Rebekah to no longer trust her. *Rebekah killed Elena in The Departed, but she didn't know that Elena had vampire blood in her system. *They both have had sex with both Salvatore's Brothers; Stefan and Damon. Also, they both either currently have or have had an intimate relationship with at least one of the Salvatore Brothers; Elena dated Stefan and is currently dating Damon, and Rebekah dated Stefan in the 1920s. *When Elena switched her humanity off, no one tolerated her except for Rebekah. *Elena briefly lived in Rebekah's House. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship